The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe, botanically known as Astilbe arendsii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Look at Me’.
The new Astilbe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new uniform and freely flowering Astilbe plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Astilbe plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2003 in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands, of two unnamed Astilbe arendsii seedling selections, not patented. The new Astilbe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Astilbe plant by vegetative divisions in a controlled environment in Afferden, The Netherlands since 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Astilbe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.